Mia Goo
(Time in Fantastic: February 24, 2017-May 30, 2017) Mia Goo is the long lost cousin of Queen Goo, who also happens to be a mob queen. Prior to first appearance(May 2016-February 2017) Mia first made her presence known when she sent Lucas a horse head as a threat. This shook Lucas, but he didn't think too much of it. Soon after, Lucas was kidnapped by a man who looked exactly like him. The imposter was working for April, but she wasn't the one really calling the shots, Mia was. In August 2016(Offscreen), after Lucas away from his captors, Mia contacted Lucas, using a voice changer, and demanded that Lucas return to the mob as her figure head. Lucas didn't want to do that, due to his new life with Lydia, so he refused. Mia, however, refused to take no for an answer, and threatened Lucas' family, using what she did to him as a prime example of how dangerous she is. Lucas reluctantly agreed to come work with her, unaware of her true identity. Later that month, Mia demanded that Lucas kill Jack Fulton. Lucas was reluctant to do so, but he got lucky when it was revealed that Jack had a brain tumor. Lucas told Mia this, and suggested that they instead let the tumor kill Jack, so that they dont get their hands dirty. Mia agreed to Lucas' plan, despite knowing that he was using it as an excuse to stall her. In November 2016, Jack's tumor was removed, and Mia demanded that Lucas continue with their plan. Lucas continued to stall, until Mia once again threatened the people Lucas cares about. Lucas then had no choice but to put a hit out on Jack. In December 2016, Lydia Masters and Emilio Alvarado discovered that Lucas had a secret partner, and she began investigating this person. Lydia discovered that "he" used the alias Steven Munro to buy Cambino Furniture after Corey Cambino was killed. Lydia's trail led her straight to a former Cambino employee named Leo Rivera. Leo was going to reveal "the boss's" identity, but before he could, he was shot and killed by Montgomery Castillo, a hitman sent by Mia. Emilio and Lydia connected the hitman to The Master, and then went to visit him at the supermax prison he was incarcerated at. Meanwhile, Mia sent Gus, her right hand man, to give Lucas a new mission. She wanted Lucas to buy the Goo castle on her behalf, and to announce it at the New Years Eve hospital benefit. Lucas was reluctant, per usual, but Gus reminded him of what happens when he doesn't follow orders. In Germany, Lydia and Emilio discovered that the man in the prison that they thought was The Master was really an imposter in a latex mask. The real The Master was in Greenland. Emilio and Lydia chased after him, suspecting that he maybe Lucas' secret partner, but they were captured. Mia then gave The Master orders to kill both of them. Fortunately, Emilio and Lydia got the upperhand, but The Master escaped. Later, Lydia decided to go straight to Lucas for answers, and she finally got him to tell her everything. Lydia and Lucas teamed up to expose the boss, so that Lucas would be set free. Lydia followed Gus back to the boss's secret office at Cambino Furniture, but before she could enter the office and discover Mia's identity, Gus kidnapped her. After Lydia was rescued, Lucas and Lydia discovered a connection between Gus and Vincent Stevens. Vincent confessed to being the boss, and was soon captured. After Vincent was captured, Gus informed Mia(Who could only be seen from behind) that their plan worked, and that her identity would remain a secret. Later, Vincent took Lydia hostage at the police station while trying to escape, and was killed in the process. After Vincent's death, Mia sent Gus to pressure Lucas into coming back to the fold. After several threats, Lucas agreed, but not before he finally got a meeting with the real boss. Mia's reveal(February 2017) On February 24, 2017, Gus called Mia to arrange a meeting between her and Lucas. Gus brought Lucas to a bar downtown, which was their new base of operations, and Lucas finally came face to face with the boss, who he was shocked to discover was a woman and had a striking resemblance to the late Queen Goo. Mia revealed that she was the one that Lucas has been taking orders from all this time. Mia also revealed that she was furious with Lucas for trying to double-cross her. Lucas wonders why Mia still wants him to work for her, and Mia reveals that Lucas could prove to be useful. Moments later, Lucas left, agreeing to continue working for Mia. Soon after, Lucas was arrested after proof surfaced suggesting that he orchestrated an explosion that killed Jack Fulton. After Lucas was released, he went and confronted Mia, accusing her of setting him up. Mia confirmed his suspiscions, and stated that she did it as revenge for him trying to double-cross her. Lucas begged for Mia to let it go, knowing that if he goes to jail, there will be no one to protect his family from Mia. Mia agreed to let it go, as long as Lucas does something for her. Mia demanded that Lucas makes arrangements for the castle to be demolished, which Lucas was reluctant to do. Lucas tried to convince Mia that demolishing the castle could make people suspiscious, which could lead back to her. Mia didn't care, and demanded that Lucas call the demolition company. Lucas called them, and then revealed to Mia that they cant demolish the castle unless Lucas gets permission from the city. Mia then ordered that Lucas approach the mayor, Ricardo Wilson, and ask him to give permission. Lucas is skeptical that Ricardo will agree, until Mia reveals that she has dirt on Ricardo. Mia reveals that she has a picture of Ricardo and Lucas' sister, Gretta Cambino, being involved in business with a drug dealer. Lucas is reluctant to use evidence implicating his sister to blackmail Ricardo, but Mia forces his hand. Later, Lucas informs Mia that the deal is done, and Ricardo gave the okay to have the castle demolished. Later, at the opening of the B-T Bakery, Lucas is stunned when Mia joins him at his table, right after Gretta leaves. Lucas asks what she wants, and Mia reveals that she overheard his and Gretta's conversation, where Gretta declared war on Lucas. Mia admits that she is concerned Gretta could get too close, so she orders Lucas to kill her! Lucas refuses, citing that his family lives by a code, which states that family is off limits. Mia makes it clear that she doesn't care, and tells Lucas to get it done, before leaving. Later, Mia Goo receives a visit from a recently returned from the dead, Joe Fish. Joe and Mia are revealed to be working together, and are both revealed to be a part of the organization, LIBERTY. Joe is revealed to be the one who is pushing for the castle to be demolished, because he wants to build a LIBERTY compound on top of the land it stands on. Mia reveals that the plan to have the castle demolished has been put on hold so that Lucas can kill his sister, which displeases Joe. Joe and Mia argue, but Mia assures him that she will take care of the castle. Joe takes her at her word, and leaves. Soon, when Gus informs her that Lucas still hasn't killed Gretta, Mia decides to scare him, by visiting his beloved wife, Lydia Masters. Mia visits Lydia, pretending to be a new business woman, looking for some pointers on running a business. While Lydia is giving them to her, someone on the outside takes a picture of Lydia and Mia's conversation, and sends it to Lucas. Lucas rushes over to Lydia's, and is upset when Mia answers the door. Lucas demands to know what Mia did to Lydia. Mia assures Lucas that Lydia is fine. Mia tells Lucas that she likes Lydia, which will make it so much difficult to kill her. Lucas tells Mia that she isn't going to kill anyone. Mia agrees, as long as Lucas goes through with her plan. Lydia then comes into the room, and demands to know what is going on. Mia tells her that the gentleman at the door is claiming to be Lydia's husband, and that she didn't believe him, so she refused to let him in. Lydia tells Mia that Lucas is her soon to be ex husband, and that is why he rang the doorbell. Mia then leaves Lucas and Lydia to sort out their issues. Lydia once again ran into Mia, this time at the park. Lydia confided in Mia about her problems with Lucas, and was put off when Mia said that if she could, she would eradicate all men who lie, cheat and use others. Mia then tells Lydia about a man who once hurt her, and she states that she could kill that man for the way he hurt her. As the conversation goes on, Lydia begins to grow more and more uncomfortable as Mia exhibits her more unstable side. Mia then tells Lydia that she has things she needs to do, before leaving. Lucas finally does what Mia asked him to do, and kills Gretta. Only, Gretta isn't actually dead. Lucas asks his new employee, Jaz Bello, to steal Gretta's corpse from the hospital morgue, and sneak it back into the castle. It is then revealed that Lucas faked Gretta's death, in order to make Mia think that he followed orders. Lucas tells Gretta about Mia, and how he feels that her vendetta is personal. Gretta wonders if maybe their father and Mia share a history, so, Lucas goes to San Fransisco to ask their father himself. Lucas goes to visit Giovanni, and Giovanni reveals that he and Mia had a brief affair, but Giovanni ultimately chose his wife over Mia. This set Mia off, and she began to stalk them. Once Giovanni finally gets a restraining order on Mia, Mia stops coming around, and seemingly disappears from their lives. After discovering this info, Lucas returns to Fantastic City, and calls Mia over. Once Mia arrives, the two discuss the demolition of the castle, which has been set in motion. Lucas asks Mia to toast to it, and tells her to go wait on the patio, while he prepares their drinks. While Mia is out on the patio, Lucas puts poison in Mia's glass, and brings it out to her. Lucas' plan ends up going down the tubes however when Mia is able to smell the poison. Mia pulls a gun on Lucas, and threatens him. She tells him that once the castle is demolished, he would have outlived his usefulness. Once Mia leaves, Lucas calls Jaz over, and tells him that he might not be around for much longer. Lucas tells Jaz everything about Mia, and Jaz goes and gives that info to Rebecca Rogers and Ciara Goo. Rebecca begins investigating Mia, hoping to bring her down before Mia can harm Lucas. Rebecca then finds out where Mia is hiding, and sends Jaz and V.J Goo to go arrest her. V.J and Jaz arrive at Mia's hideout(the bar), and find it empty. They realize that Mia must've figured out that the police were onto her. Meanwhile, after a conversation with Kristina Cat-Goo, Lucas is kidnapped by Gus, and brought to a hotel room, where he is chained to the radiator. Gus tells Lucas that he is holding him until they are ready to leave for their next destination. Elsewhere, Mia has approached Lydia in the park, claiming that she is out on a walk. Mia asks Lydia to join her. Lydia initially refuses, but Mia insists, saying that it is good for the soul. Lydia finally agrees, and the two leave together. Mia ends up bringing Lydia down to the docks, and begins to reveal how truly crazy she is. Lydia attempts to leave, but Mia pulls out a gun, demanding that Lydia stay put. Lydia attacks Mia, and is able to get her to drop the gun, but Mia pulls out a nightstick, and whips it into Lydia's head, knocking her out. Lydia wakes up, chained to the staircase railing, and she asks why Mia didn't kill her. Mia reveals that she cant kill her, yet. A moment later, Gus arrives, with Lucas in tow. Mia reveals that her big plan is to kill Lydia, and force Lucas to watch, since she blames Lucas for the police being on to her. Once Gus leaves, Mia prepares to shoot Lydia, but Lucas attacks her! The two fight over Mia's gun, as Lydia attempts to get loose. Lydia finally gets loose, just as a gunshot rings out. Lydia looks, and sees that Lucas has been shot in the stomach! Mia shoots Lucas six more times, and Lucas falls into the river. Lydia goes to run, but Mia stops her, warning that she'll shoot her if she does. Lydia ignores Mia, and runs off. Mia attempts to shoot Lydia, but her gun jams. Soon after, Gus arrives, after hearing gunshots. Mia reveals that she killed Lucas, but Lydia got away. Mia orders Gus to kill Lydia before she is able to talk to the police. Mia also tells Gus that once Lydia is out of the way, she wants him to arrange for a boat to take them to Canada. Gus agrees, and goes to find Lydia. Gus goes to kill Lydia, but his plans are thwarted by V.J. V.J arrests Gus, and takes him down to the station. V.J and Jaz then decide to use Gus to find Mia. They play a game of good cop/bad cop, hoping that Gus will agree to help them. Finally, Gus agrees to lure Mia into a trap. Gus tells Mia that he killed Lydia, and that the boat is waiting for them down at the docks. Mia goes to the docks to meet with Gus, but is instead apprehended by V.J and Jaz. Mia is later seen in an orange jumpsuit at the police station. After hearing that Mia has been arrested, Lydia goes to the station and confronts Mia for her crimes. Mia fights back, and taunts Lydia over the eternal guilt she'll feel over pushing Lucas away. Lydia leaves, but not before telling Mia that Lucas tricked her, and Gretta is actually alive, which infuriates Mia.